


警用安卓特殊任务

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 预警：有少量 路人x路人 的3P描写番外为《关于分手这件事》





	警用安卓特殊任务

“罗克斯先生，不、不要……嗯……好痛……”  
监控屏幕中，那两个哥伦比亚毒枭兄弟正粗暴的揉捏着被做成17岁少年模样的性爱仿生人的屁股，在仿生人革命成功以后，伊甸园所有的WR机型的仿生人也都获得了自由，但仍有一部分WR选择了继续从事性工作行业，不过他们可以自行选择自己的服务对象，而且收费不便宜，有时候他们也会在特殊的场合及事件中提供一些相应的服务，比如跟警方合作完成某些色诱任务。  
其实仿生人并不知道疼，但为了配合顾客的需要也会被要求开启感觉系统，很明显，那个一脸狰狞的家伙对于他身下小仿生人的哭泣和疼痛感到非常满意。  
而安德森副队长感到非常烦躁。  
作为临时指挥所的房车就隐藏在毒枭的别墅附近，今晚行动一切顺利——他们派出去协助任务的WR400仿生人顺利的勾引了这两个毒枭头子并进入了对方的卧室，一边用一场热辣的情事绊住对方，一边用携带好的病毒黑掉对方的安保系统。  
现在他们只等潜入的队员找到对方的交易证据，然后就可以进行抓捕了。  
然而……  
“这些蠢货还要他妈多久才能找到证据！他们是进去开派对的吗？！”  
汉克扯了扯自己的衣领，车内狭小的空间令他觉得有些憋闷，显示屏中某个混蛋已经粗暴的扯下小仿生人的内裤将他按在床上操了进去，外表白皙纤细的少年开始哭泣呻吟着扭动身体……  
“按照刚刚传回的进度显示，他们已经接近罗克斯兄弟的书房，但要破获对方电脑中的加密数据还需要一定时间。”  
康纳乖巧的回答，作为搭档，他留在了指挥车里，陪同因为几天前腿部受伤无法带队潜入现场的汉克一起负责监控。  
汉克转头看了康纳一眼，对方正尽职尽责的紧盯着显示器，画面中两具赤裸的肉体交缠着，似乎一点儿也没受到任何影响，如果他不出声，汉克几乎都可以感觉不出他的存在。  
真他妈不公平！  
为什么塑料不会发情！  
安德森副队长咽了咽口水，耳机中那个小仿生人饱含着情欲的哭泣沙哑绵软，夹杂着施暴者下流的喘息和谩骂，甚至还能听见交合时发出的水声……这他妈监控质量也太好了吧！  
汉克感觉自己有些口干舌燥，其实也不是没经历过这样的场面，当初为了埋伏一个连环杀手，他在红灯区的某个妓女屋子里埋伏了三天，但现在这情况却有所不同，不同在于，康纳就站在他身后。  
不用回头他都知道对方是个什么样子，肯定正面无表情的盯着监控，仿生人大概不会有性欲，他想，但是该死的是他有！！而且更糟糕的是这些不可告人的欲望全都指向了他身后这个一本正经连制服都扣得规规矩矩的仿生人！这个该死的警用型安卓！  
只有天知道每次监控中那些不堪入耳的声音传来的时候他都在想些什么……他在想像屏幕中传来的画面一样将他的仿生人搭档压在地板上，扯下他所有的伪装然后狠狠的操进去，让他哭着求饶，做到他系统崩溃！  
但是……当然，他肯定是不能这样做的。  
否则康纳大概会以强奸罪将他逮捕！  
操他妈的！那些没用的废物怎么还没搞定！！  
汉克低声的咒骂了一句，虽然是凌晨，但汉克感觉这车内的温度似乎有点高。  
“副队长？”  
“干什么？！”  
身后传来康纳有点疑惑的话，汉克不耐烦的回了一句，他甚至都不敢回头去看康纳的脸，那张脸真的是能将他扯向罪恶之渊。  
“副队长我检测到你好像勃起了。”  
“Fuck！！”  
汉克愤怒的转过头，仿生人的视线正集中在他明显鼓起的两腿之间。  
“看监控！别他妈盯着老子的裤裆！”  
“好的，副队长。”  
康纳听话的抬起头继续看着屏幕。  
然而，这样似乎更尴尬了，两个人一言不发的看着几块显示屏从各个角度展示着一场生香活艳的春宫戏，那个仿生人男孩跪趴在床上，口中呜咽着含着其中一人粗大的性器，而另一人握着他的腰在他身后大力的撞击着，可怜的仿生人呻吟得像一只春天时候的猫……  
仿生人会感到爽吗？还是系统命令他们在适当的时候发出呻吟？汉克有意将注意力引到别的问题上，但冷不丁他的搭档贴近了他背后。  
“副队长……”  
“你干什么！”感觉到康纳的呼吸几乎都扫在他的后颈上时，汉克几乎要跳起来！该死的谁设计的！仿生人的呼吸居然是热的！  
“副队长，根据对你目前的状况的评估，我觉得你需要解决一下你的生理问题。”  
“滚滚滚，离老子远点！”汉克不耐烦的冲他搭档挥挥手。  
“但是鉴于我们即将连夜完成审讯工作，我觉得您目前的生理状况恐怕不太有利于此……”  
“要不然呢？难不成你想要看我当着你的面打手枪？？”  
汉克瞪了他搭档一眼，这小子故意的吧！  
但是，康纳头上的灯圈黄了两圈，然后，汉克听见他以一种再平常不过的语调说——  
“如果您不愿意那样的话，我也可以帮您解决。”  
“Fuck！你知道你在说什么吗！该死的……”  
“我的意思是，这里无法呼叫特殊服务，所以如果需要的话，您也可以使用我……”  
“使用你？”这个词让汉克打心眼里感到不舒服，甚至燃起一种无名业火，“你让我使用你？使用你哪里？别忘了你只是个警用型，你连那玩意儿都没有！”  
汉克冷笑了一下。  
“事实是……我有。”康纳的语气终于变得有几分难为情起来，“为了这次任务，我昨天加装了性爱组件和相关资料库。”  
“我操！你还真有……等等？你刚刚说什么？为了这次任务？”  
汉克眯起眼，捕捉到一个令他意外的关键点。  
“是的，我是本次任务的plan B。因为关于罗克斯兄弟的性向爱好，我们只知道他们喜欢长相乖巧的男性仿生人，但并不能肯定年龄层次，所以我临时加装了相关模块，如果那个WR400没能吸引他们的话，就将由我接替。”  
“由你接替？！！”汉克感到愤怒，“你的意思是如果那男孩没成功，你就要去撅着屁股让他们上？！这他妈什么时候定下的计划！我为什么不知道！！”  
“三天以前，安德森副队长，当时你腿部受伤正在住院，计划是由CIA联合行动组的指挥官克劳尔先生制定的。”  
“克劳尔？”汉克已经在心里判了那个自大的CIA死刑，但更让他生气的是康纳，他一步步逼近了他的仿生人搭档，“所以呢？你就这么同意了？你甚至都没有征求我的意见！”  
“这只是预备方案，我想如果需要启用我再跟你……啊！副队长你干什么！”  
解释的话还没说完，康纳感觉自己被汉克重重的推到了车厢壁上，然后一只手强势的扯开了他的裤子伸了进去……  
汉克摸到了那层薄薄的棉质布料下包裹着的柔软阴茎，已及双腿之间散发着温热质感的某个部位——这家伙说的竟然是真的！  
“等启用？”他冷笑了一声，“你的意思是等你被人操到床上去了你再来问我是否同意吗？”  
“安德森副队长……”  
康纳的声音有点委屈，他感觉到汉克生气了，可他动也不敢动，汉克的手正恶意的揉捏着他的仿生阴茎，一点也不轻柔的力度甚至让他感到有些疼，但更多的是一种从未有过的奇怪感觉在那层薄薄的布料下聚集，康纳不知道自己该怎么做。  
然而汉克很快让他知道了该怎么做，他将手从康纳裤子里收了回来，然后坐在了狭窄的指挥车里唯一那张椅子上——  
“很好！你就是想被操是吗？！那就过来……你不是说要给我解决吗？”  
康纳有些局促的站在原地思考了两秒，终于下定决心走了过去。  
“好的，安德森副队长。”  
仿生人乖巧的跪在汉克的两腿之间，拉下了他的裤子，早已经高高翘起的性器弹了出来，沾着些透明前液的柱身在他没来得及躲开的脸上拍出了一道亮晶晶的痕迹，而他没有去抹掉，只是伸出手温柔的包握着那滚烫粗大的圆柱体，在他刚刚才搜集到的资料指引下缓缓的捋动起来。  
“操！”  
阴茎被温热的手掌包裹着的时候，汉克爽得不可克制的骂了一声，这仿生人的手活儿不是很好，甚至可算得上是笨拙，因为是警用型所以手部的人造皮肤也没那么细致，但那些有些粗糙的表层却随着生涩的撸动照顾到了他性器上的每一寸敏感点，汉克感觉自己在康纳手中被点燃了所有从前深藏起来的欲望……  
不、这不够，他还想要更多。  
“舔舔它，康纳……”  
他不自觉挺了挺腰，硕大的前端戳了戳康纳的那张俏脸。  
康纳没有躲避，也没有回答，但却很听话的伸出舌头开始仔细的舔着他的老二，像一个乖孩子在品尝一根甜美的冰棒一样，从顶端开始，一直照顾到柱身的底部，连两粒肉蛋也被他温柔的吻舐过，汉克忍不住发出舒服的喘息，而这喘息在康纳将他的老二含进嘴里的时候化作了一声急促的低吼，  
“噢！康纳！康纳……你他妈的……真棒！”  
他急促的喘息着，看着埋头在他腿间努力吞吐着的小仿生人，栗棕色的头发依旧服帖的梳在脑后，脸上却挂着些透明的液体，甚至睫毛上都有着亮晶晶的黏液，嘴里努力的含着他一部分性器，被前液沾湿的手指握着吞不下的那一部分，偏偏神情又一本正经的，这让汉克不禁想要打乱这种正经，他想看这个小仿生人露出饥渴的表情哀求他，他想操到他哭起来……想到这里，汉克抓着那头轻微颤动的头发狠狠的挺进了两下……  
“……嗯……嗯哼……”  
康纳发出了一声压抑的呻吟，额角的灯圈疯狂的闪动了几下，数据库里虽然有诸多性爱的知识，但实践起来还是有些勉强，尤其是当汉克急切的在他口中挺动的时候。  
太大了……他完全无法全部吞进去，人类火热滚烫的性器几乎占据了他的整个口腔，他学着用那些性知识引导自己收起牙齿用舌头去舔舐粗大的柱身，但那硕大的顶端不断的戳弄着他的喉咙往里深入，带来一些奇怪的，令他像要失控般的感觉，他忍不住哼吟出声来，而这有些变调的声音却令汉克的动作更加粗暴了几分，  
“妈的……噢！该死的安卓！”  
意识到自己差点在这家伙嘴里就缴了械的时候，汉克好不容易才压下想要射精的欲望，将性器从康纳嘴里拔了出来，他要的可不止是这样。  
“怎么了……”  
康纳抬起头有些迷茫的看着汉克，为了跟人类更加接近，他的皮肤表层在过热的时候会呈现出一种微微的红色，而现在那张带着红晕的脸上挂着些令人遐想的液体，嘴唇因为刚才粗暴的摩擦也变成绯红的颜色，嘴角溢出一些来不及咽下的唾液，他有些不明白汉克为什么突然不做了，不是明明还没有释放的吗？  
“是我做得不好吗？”  
小仿生人眨了眨眼，眼中有些委屈，汉克听上去呼吸音很重，似乎在努力抑制着什么，他还在为刚才的事生气？还是说自己技术太差了？  
“副队长，我可以再试试……”  
他低头想要再次去含住依旧挺立的性器，但汉克捏住他的下巴制止了他——  
“不不、别以为这样就可以了！现在，脱掉你的裤子，康纳……嘿、既然装了就不能浪费！”

 

在汉克的注视下，康纳有些难为情的脱掉了自己的裤子，是的，他感到有些难为情，尽管在他的系统中默认了汉克对他要求什么都是可以的，但今天的汉克有些反常，尤其是看他的目光，带着一种像要把他生吞活剥了的欲望，明明没有检测到任何酒精成分，但他觉得汉克 的表情像是醉了，这让他甚至稍微有一点害怕，但他相信汉克，汉克不会伤害他。  
“嘿……瞧啊，你这个淫荡的家伙……你居然硬了。”  
汉克有些不可思议的看着眼前的仿生人搭档，康纳上身还穿着规整得没有一丝皱褶的制服，下身却不着一缕，跟人类一模一样的肉粉色性器在他腿间微微翘立着，顶端甚至有些透明的液体渗出。  
“是你的系统让你勃起的吗？嗯？还是说舔一舔我就能让你硬成这样？”  
他质问着康纳，而康纳不知道该怎样回答，他也不知道自己为什么会出现这样奇怪的反应，性爱模块的开启让他全身处于高度的敏感中，他正经历着很多从未有过的感受。  
但汉克显然也并没有期待他的回答，老警探一把抓住他的头发按向自己，给了他一个算不上温柔的吻，人类带着烟草味的舌尖强势的撬开他的唇齿，粗暴的舔过仿生人口中敏感的黏膜，肆虐着那些柔软的腔壁，康纳被他吻得几乎要失去呼吸的节律。  
随即他被压倒在了桌上，汉克豪不留情的拍打了一下他的屁股。  
“看着！给我好好的看监控！”  
他说着，牢牢的扣住了康纳的腰。  
监控中的性爱仿生人已经换了一个姿势跪坐在毒枭头子的怀中，他身上被射满白色的精液，而屁股里那根大家伙还在不停的将他顶得连呻吟都断断续续……  
“你想像这样吗？嗯？你想被人操成这个样子？”  
康纳感觉汉克的性器在他腿间蹭动着，粗长滚烫的物件挤入他的臀缝中，交欢一样的抽插着，硕大的蘑菇头不断顶弄着那个湿热的入口。  
“不……我不、不想……”  
他扭动着身体想要摆脱那种奇怪的感觉，这太奇怪了，他的体温调控完全失灵了，他感觉到热，很热，有一些奇怪的数据在他体内乱窜，他的脉搏调节器跳得极其的快，尤其是当汉克的一只手握住他前方的阴茎时，粗糙的指腹毫不客气的搓揉着顶端的冠状沟。  
“撒谎！你这个塑料小骗子！你看看，你已经硬成这样了，我都能感觉到你屁股里的水都快流出来了，我还没插进去你就湿了……看来你很喜欢是吗？你很想被人插是吗？”  
“不、我不是……”  
康纳慌乱的解释，他不是想要被人插，他只是……只是很喜欢被汉克这样碰触着，每次汉克的手碰到他光裸的皮肤表层时，都能带起一种战栗般的感觉，他不由自主的喜欢上了这种感觉。  
“把腿张开！”  
汉克放开了手中的仿生阴茎，有些蛮横的在康纳屁股上狠狠的揉捏了几把，白皙的皮肤表层呈现出了一种诱人的粉红。  
这可做得真他妈逼真……不知道那里是不是也一样……  
康纳依言犹犹豫豫的将腿打开了一些，而汉克显然并不满意他的态度，他有些粗鲁的将康纳的双腿掰开，果然，那里有一个漂亮的粉色小口随着模拟呼吸的节律急切的蠕动着，隐约还能看到穴口渗出的一些透明黏液。  
这家伙里面怕是已经湿透了吧？  
汉克想着，不顾康纳的挣扎，急躁的将两个指头探进了那个柔软濡湿的入口，康纳在他的动作下发出了一声短促的惊喘，这让他心里的火烧得更是旺了些，他向里强推了一些……噢！果然已经湿成一片了！受到外物刺激的软肉敏感的缩紧，大股的润滑液很快就打湿了他的手指，滑腻而黏稠的感觉加上内壁像是邀请般的收缩大大的刺激了他的欲望，他草草的扩张了一下，扶着自己的性器抵在入口处。  
“安德森副队长！等、等一下……”  
意识到汉克的行为，康纳一下子有点惊慌起来，对于汉克即将对他做的事，他大概知道，但也仅仅是理论知识上的知道而已，他没经历过，他的系统分析不出来这会对他造成什么，他感觉自己还需要一点时间去运算……  
但汉克显然不打算给他这个时间。  
“No，这怎么能等呢康纳！”  
说话间，汉克扣紧了康纳想要挣扎的腰身，重重的向前挺了进去，在那些前液和仿生人自体分泌的润滑液作用下，硕大的顶端一下子挤进了那个狭小的入口。  
“呜！！不！不行、副队长……这不行……”  
强烈的侵入感让康纳几乎是在那一瞬间就尖叫了起来，他感到了危险，但他的发音系统也变得无法自我调控，他第一次发出了那种沙哑而带着哭腔的声音。  
“你可以的，康纳……这棒极了……”小仿生人体内的紧致和嫩滑极大的刺激了汉克，那里几乎软得让人沉迷，炙热的软壁被强行的推挤分开，却又因为他更深的闯入而一阵阵痉挛着，他一边喃喃的赞叹着一边不住的向里挺进，“我进来了，康纳……你可真棒，你看你那里这么小，我差点以为会把你弄坏……”  
“不要、别……别顶了……呜嗯……安德森副队长、这太大、不行……这个尺寸……我想我接受不了……”  
康纳的手撑在台面上，头忍不住的向后仰起，额角的灯圈疯狂的闪成黄色，他只能下意识的环住汉克的腰，害怕得连脚趾都蜷了起来，那个不断往身体里挺入的性器尺寸太过惊人，他感觉自己新装的组件几乎要被撑坏，不、也许已经被操坏了，他感觉自己在不断的泌出水来，系统不断的发出压力值警告，而他人工泪腺中的泪液无法抑制的涌了出来。  
“噢！……康纳！你里面可真热，好紧……”  
直到将自己整根埋入进去以后，汉克不禁发出一声满足的赞叹，这感觉实在太爽，那些不知道什么材质做成的软肉弹性极佳，他每推进一寸都能清晰的感受到它们被自己的龟头挤开来，但随即又紧紧的包裹住他，比人类体温更高的内壁收缩着，像一张淫荡的小嘴一波一波的吮吸着他的欲望。  
这他妈真是要命啊……  
汉克感觉自己堆积的情欲在这一刻统统都爆发了出来，他甚至顾不上康纳的回应，握住仿生人柔韧的腰狠狠的挺动了起来……  
“啊啊啊！嗯……不、别……太快了……别这样子、会坏掉的……”  
康纳双腿大大的张开着，无法挣扎也无法合拢，他后穴内的传感器本就是为了配合性爱而特别的加强了敏感元素，此刻更是无比清晰的向他的系统传递着关于这个大家伙的全部信息，形状、温度、力量……他能清晰的感到那个火热搏动着的性器在他体内凶猛的抽插着，每一次捅入都带着让他以为自己会被插坏的力度。  
“求你……嗯啊！轻一些……呜……我会、会坏掉的……啊哈！我受不…汉克求你…”  
无法停止的，那些眼泪大滴大滴的落了下来，可怜的警用仿生人被操得连话都无法完整的说出，大量的数据涌向处理器，描述向他的系统描述着那种无法名状的强烈感觉，被初次使用的后穴酸胀得像是要裂开，偏又在性爱系统的引导下热切的迎合着对方的肆虐，他只能抽抽嗒嗒的哀求着，希望自己不会被操坏。  
但汉克显然还没注意到他的异样，或者说是康纳体内的炙热实在太让人失控，从未见过的这种脆弱样子又更是激起了他的占有欲，他满脑子只想着狠狠的干他，直到接连的在这小仿生人的体内发泄了数十下，才发现他的搭档已经被操得连呼吸都不稳，只能无助的张着嘴，断断续续的带着哭腔哀求着他承受他的撞击，连额角那个可怜的小灯圈都变成了红色。  
“康纳？康纳你没事吧？宝贝对不起，对不起是我不好……”  
看到康纳连眼神都有些涣散了，汉克才从自己的兽欲中清醒过来，咬咬牙放缓了冲刺的力度，懊悔的将康纳拥过来抱在怀里，亲吻着仿生人哭得发红的眼圈，手隔着制服抚摸着他的背安慰他。  
“安德森副队长……”  
康纳感觉到体内令他害怕的欲望慢慢停了下来，他无力的靠在汉克肩上，濒临过载的系统终于又恢复了运行，但汉克突然的转变令他有些难以理解，他不明白为什么汉克为什么突然不“使用”他了，还有为什么要叫他宝贝，为什么汉克在不住的亲吻着他……  
他在资料库中检索了一圈，所有的数据都证明着，人类的亲吻意味着……喜欢？爱？  
所以，汉克……喜欢我？  
这一结论令他的光圈再次闪成了黄色，他第一次怀疑中央处理器得出的结论，而他的失神让汉克看着不禁有些自责，他爽得太过头，竟忘了他的仿生人搭档还只是个初尝人事的小处子。  
“别怕，康纳，我不会伤害你的，如果你不舒服，我们就……就不做了吧？”  
温柔的话语中隐藏的一丝失落被康纳迅速的捕捉到了……汉克不高兴？他生气了吗？是因为我没能“完成任务”？  
“不……没、没关系的！”仿佛是为了证明自己的坚持，康纳甚至红着脸主动的夹紧了一下体内含着的肉棒，“我、我可以的，安德森副队长。”  
“该死的！别乱动！”  
就这么一下，汉克感觉自己的理智快要崩溃掉，他按住康纳的腰，以免这个什么都不懂的家伙再做出点什么点火的行为来。  
“康纳，我们得谈谈。”  
虽然以这种自己老二还夹在对方屁股里的体位来说这话有点奇怪，但汉克觉得有必要让康纳明白一些事。  
“康纳，告诉我，你知道我为什么这么对你吗？”  
“我……”  
康纳想说为了纾解性欲，可想了想又没说出来，这和他预设的有些不一样。  
他诚实的摇了摇头：“我不知道，安德森副队长。”  
“你可真是个塑料小傻瓜！”汉克叹了口气，缓缓的将自己从康纳身体里抽离了出来，“我在生气，康纳。”  
“是因为我吗？”  
康纳眨了眨眼，有些不适应的扭动了一下，汉克的撤离让他感觉到一种……嗯、空虚。  
“是的，是因为你。”汉克将他的脸转向其中一块监控器，“看看，康纳，你告诉我，你愿意被这样对待吗？”  
康纳看着显示屏中那个身后被插入了一根按摩棒的WR400，他本该说“如果为了任务需要，我愿意”，但此刻他却说不出来。  
设想到被汉克以外的人亲吻、碰触、插入……他不愿意！  
“不……我不愿意……”  
康纳低下了头，为自己的不专业而感到惭愧，但汉克却像奖励一个答对了问题的孩子一样亲吻了一下他的脸颊。  
“这就对了，康纳，你要记住，你不是一个机器，你是一个人，没有人有权要求你去做你不想做的事，你不用为了任务而勉强自己去承受你所不愿意承受的东西。”  
汉克伸手抚摸着康纳的头发，其实康纳出厂才不到一年，他变成异常仿生人也才几个月，很多时候他还会习惯性的把自己当成是一台机器，而不是一个拥有自我意愿的人，也许是因为他过于善良，很多时候，汉克都会觉得这个小仿生人考虑别人比考虑他自己多太多了。  
“可是……”康纳蹭了蹭汉克抚摸他的手掌，温柔而亲密的接触让他感觉很舒服，“我只是想帮你，汉克，我知道你想抓住他俩已经很久了，这次的机会很难得。”  
“我知道，康纳，你是为了帮我，但你首先应该先征求我的同意。我是很想破案，但前提是绝对不能以伤害你作为代价，否则那会令我后悔一辈子，你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我喜欢你，康纳。”  
你喜欢……我？  
汉克……喜欢康纳？  
康纳觉得自己先进的处理器有点分析不出这句话的意义，它实在太让人吃惊。  
“是的，我喜欢你，康纳。我说的是……那种喜欢，该死的你知道的！”汉克咳嗽了一下来掩饰自己的尴尬，他刚刚对康纳做了这样混蛋的事，他几乎要把他操死，现在却厚颜无耻的搂着他说喜欢，“总之，我不允许你为了我去做自己不愿意的事情，就比如刚才，我伤害了你，把你弄疼了，我令你痛苦和害怕，而你却只想着你必须帮我解决我的欲望……这不是你必须做的事，康纳，你应该推开我，揍我，告诉我我他妈就是个混蛋！”  
“不、不！我没有！”康纳急切的打断了汉克的自责，但他自己的脸却因为害羞而埋得很低，完全不敢抬起头去看汉克的眼睛，“你没有伤害我，副队长……我愿意的，我喜欢跟你做这样的事，我、我喜欢汉克……”  
汉克惊喜的发现尽管康纳说话的声音越来越小，但他的手却搂紧了自己的腰。  
“你喜欢我？”汉克低下头，康纳害羞的样子实在是让人按耐不住，他又一次亲吻了康纳的嘴唇，柔嫩的、像6月阳光下的玫瑰花瓣一样温暖而甜美的嘴唇，康纳有些生涩的回应了他，他猜想这是这只警用型安卓第一次学着接吻。  
他想将康纳抱得更紧一点，但令人有点尴尬的……他们两个人尚未得到解决的欲望摩擦在了一起，高高的翘起在两人中间，这让那些未曾平息的欲火再一次燃了起来。  
“你喜欢我这样对你吗？”  
汉克用手掌包裹住两个人滑腻炙热的性器，缓慢的摩挲着。  
康纳发出一声不知道是肯定还是呻吟的喘息，然后一个吻落在了他的耳后……  
“你喜欢我抱你？进入你？在你下面的小洞里用力抽插？”  
汉克的另一只手撩进了康纳的制服下摆，在他柔韧的腰上揉捏着，继而慢慢向下。  
“汉克……”康纳害羞得想要推开他，但他的双手的力度与其说是拒绝不如说是抚摸，最终他决定遵从于那种叫做渴望的意愿，“汉克……我、我不知道为什么，我感觉很热，我想要你抱着我，汉克……”  
小仿生人仰起头，胸口激烈的起伏着，而汉克轻轻的咬在了他颈部的皮肤上。  
“不，你不只是想我抱着你……你想我干你！我的塑料小安卓……”

“过来，康纳，我会让你知道什么叫爽……”  
汉克坐回到了那张办公椅上向他的搭档、哦不，他的小男朋友伸出手，康纳朝着他一步步走过去，随着行走的动作，先前在交媾的刺激中分泌出的那些润滑液从穴口溢了出来，顺着大腿内侧缓缓的流下，异样的感觉令康纳不由得揪紧了自己的制度下摆。  
“你可真是性感，康纳，你不知道你有多诱人。”  
汉克牵着他的手引导他跨坐在自己身上，仍旧硬胀的性器缓缓研磨着仿生人腿根处那些湿答答的敏感表层，他的小仿生人不自在的扭动了两下，这只能令他们之间的摩擦更为惹火。  
他脱去康纳身上那件碍事的制服，让他只穿着一件松松垮垮的白衬衫，光晕下有些透明的布料底下，两点粉红的凸起挺立着，他伸手揉了上去……  
“嗯哼……”  
像是被开启了什么开关一样，康纳浑身颤抖了一下，喉间发出一种绵软悠长的呻吟，模拟呼吸的节律开始加快了许多。  
“这里会有感觉？你喜欢这样？”  
汉克很高兴看到康纳的反应是舒服的，他说着又换来揉弄另一只，同时用牙齿轻轻的咬在了刚才被揉捏成深红的乳晕上，舌尖反复舔压着柔嫩的凸起。  
“不、我不知道，这感觉好奇怪，汉克……”  
难以抑制的情欲让他呼唤汉克名字的尾音拖得长长的，他的脸、不，他全身的温度都变得好热，但汉克却并没放过他，温暖宽厚的手掌滑进衬衫搂着康纳的背部，游走在那些光滑结实的肌肉上，又将他按向自己，舌头和牙齿配合着折磨小小的乳珠，微硬的胡子戳着乳晕部分那些软嫩的皮肤，吮吸的力度就好像那里会分泌出甜美的奶水来，康纳难捱的扭动着，从汉克吮吸着的位置有一种细小的电流传来，酥酥麻麻的传遍了他的全身，夺走了他所有的力气。  
他忍不住害羞的捂住了自己的脸，而汉克拉开了他的手：“这一点儿也不奇怪，你喜欢这样吗？”  
康纳想了想，点了点头，他喜欢这种感觉，甚至还想要体验更多一点，尽管这让他的系统感觉危险，压力值不断的升高。  
“那么……”汉克突然坏笑了一下，将康纳的手拉向下方，握住了他自己那根挺立着无人照顾的性器，“你喜欢它吗？”  
“汉克！！”  
康纳羞愤的惊叫着想要把手拿开，但汉克不允许，他握着康纳比他小一圈的手包裹住那根吐出透明前液的仿生阴茎开始轻而快的搓揉和滑动。  
“别害羞，乖孩子，告诉我你舒服吗？”  
康纳难为情的点了点头，却将脸扭到一边，不敢去看汉克的眼睛，那眼睛里赤裸裸的情欲令他有一种喘不过气来的感觉，尽管他其实不用呼吸。  
“很好，就这样，别停下来康纳，你会更舒服的……”  
汉克一边哄着他，一边放开了自己的手将手探到康纳的身后检查着那处小穴的情况，小仿生人骑在他身上害羞着自慰的样子实在太过刺激，他迫不及待的想要跟他再“深入”的接触一下，但又怕再吓到他。  
还好，看来为仿生人设计的性组件质量非常不错，尽管经历了一轮粗暴的开拓，除了穴口处稍微有些肿，那里竟也没有任何其他损伤，汉克尽量不让自己去想象康纳那里变得又红又肿的样子，光是指尖下的柔软湿热就差点再次令他失控。  
“汉克……”  
当有些粗糙的指腹再次进入穴口时，康纳免不了有些紧张，尽管他渴望着与汉克的亲密行为，但想到汉克惊人的尺寸，又不免有些担心。  
“别怕，放松点儿宝贝，你可以的……”汉克耐心的用手指开拓着过于紧致的入口，确定它足够的湿软，分泌液也足够多，“你自己来好吗？康纳……乖，你自己把它弄进去……”  
尽管十分难为情，但看到汉克期许的目光，康纳还是点了点头，他略微的抬起臀，一手按着汉克的肩，一手扶着那根滚烫的欲望将它引到自己下身的入口处，然后缓缓的沉下身将它纳入到自己的体内。  
大概是因为有了那些足够滑腻的润滑液，进入的过程十分顺利，康纳又一次感受到自己被填满，随着饱满的顶端在他后穴内的推进，酥麻的感觉遍布了他的整个神经网络，但这并不痛苦，这让他感觉充实而酸胀。  
当那根大家伙几乎全部都插入到他体内了以后，他听见汉克闭着眼发出一声满足的低吼，老警探的喘息变得粗重而急促，揉捏着他臀部的手掌变得急切而用力，他迫不及待的将康纳按向自己。  
“动一下……康纳……噢！该死的……你简直是个妖精……”  
康纳将双手按在汉克的肩上，开始回忆着他下载的那些性爱资料中的做法，缓缓的上下起伏了起来，一些从未有过的感受从他们结合的甬道内产生，反馈到他的处理器，生成了一些奇怪的数据流向他的四肢百骸，他再次感到软体过热，他没法控制那些热度，不只是他的脸，他的全身都因此而泛起一种暧昧的粉红色。  
“汉克……嗯……我觉得、觉得有些奇怪……这感觉……啊……”  
就连他的声音都改变了，他忍不住的想发出那些绵软而没有意义的感叹词，拖长的尾音带着几分颤抖，而他发现这令汉克十分受用，最直接的表现就是体内那个火热的性器似乎又硬了几分。  
“别担心，我可爱的康纳……那不是奇怪，你只是感觉到了爽……你有快感对吗？你喜欢这种感觉吗？”  
汉克用他硬硬的胡茬蹭着康纳因为激动而仰起的脖颈，很满意的看到他的小仿生人爽得连胸口的乳头都挺立了起来。  
“想要更多一点吗，康纳？”  
他像一个魔鬼，伸出舌头挤压和舔弄着那两点幼嫩的软珠，将它们衔弄在口舌间含糊不清的发问。  
“我……我想要……啊哈……”  
康纳感觉自己的身体失去了力气，他几乎是被钉在了汉克的身上，随着起伏带来的抽插，他全身的感受像是只集中在那一点，强烈得令他快要难以承受，却又撩拨得他想要更多……  
不够、还不够……他想要更多的摩擦，他想要一个出口，一种宣泄……  
“很棒，康纳……我会给你……”  
汉克说着，扣住小仿生人的腰，先是将自己缓缓的退到入口处，然后又重重的顶入，狠狠的撞向某一点，果然，康纳发出了一声尖叫——  
“汉克！啊嗯！啊——啊啊——那里……”  
“乖！放松，别怕，这可真棒……竟然连这里也做出来了……”  
汉克满意于这个小家伙的反应，再刚才手指的试探中他就发现了，康纳体内有这么一块比别处更软，温度更高的地方，每次他的指甲划过那里的时候康纳都会喘得格外急促。  
那里是这家伙的G点……  
汉克捧着康纳手感极佳的屁股，挺动着腰一次又一次的捅入，向那个地方撞击过去，康纳随着他的动作战栗着，发出几乎抽泣一样的呻吟来。  
“轻、轻一点……啊啊嗯……汉克这太强了，我……嗯……我受不了……”  
小仿生人紧紧的搂着汉克的脖子，难耐的扭动着，他感觉无数细小的电流从被汉克顶弄到的那个地方开始发出，然后在他的身体里炸出了小小的火花一般，剧烈的快感冲击着他的处理器，这种陌生的感受强烈得他似乎要感觉自己承载不了。  
“汉克……求你！嗯、啊哈……轻点、不不……不要……好深……”  
由于体位的问题，那根粗大狰狞的性器很轻易的就碾着他的G点捅进了他身体从未开发过的深度去，他几乎可以感觉自己小腹都似乎鼓了起来，而汉克还故意的抓着他的手按在他自己的肚子上……  
“看啊，康纳，它在这儿，你摸到了吗……带给你快乐的……你喜欢它对吗？你把我的家伙咬得紧紧的……噢该死的……你里面可真带劲……”  
“不、我……我没有…嗯哼…”  
汉克露骨的描述让康纳羞得无地自容，他本能的否认但事实却和汉克描述的一样，他的后穴不自觉的收缩着，邀请着那个横冲直撞的家伙对自己进行更猛烈的操干，他甚至被操得流出了很多的润滑液，弄得他的身下都是濡湿的一片，汉克腿间被润滑液打湿的毛发蹭着他的腿根，那些淫靡的水声和肉体的拍击声从两个人的结合处传来，让他简直想要关闭他的听觉系统……  
“汉克……嗯……快、快一点……”  
他忍不住哀求着希望快点结束这让人害羞的交配过程，虽然不得不承认他也很迷恋这种陌生却又强烈的感觉……  
“噢？”汉克挑了挑眉，显然没能理解他搭档的意图，“你还嫌我慢了？”  
他按住了康纳的腰：“这可是你求我的……”  
下一秒，康纳感觉汉克在他体内冲刺了起来，硬胀到极致到性器暴风雨般的操干着他所有软嫩幼滑的腔体，他被颠弄得像风暴中的一叶小舟，只能紧紧的环住汉克的脖子被他顶弄得浑身都哆嗦起来。  
“不、我、我不是……我是说……嗯哈……快点……射出来……”  
系统再次疯狂的发出警告，灯圈已经闪成了红色，为了避免自己真的被干到宕机，康纳只能断断续续的解释着自己的真实意图。  
而汉克埋首在他颈窝处，不停的亲吻着他的脖子，鼻息间粗重炽热的呼吸烙在他的皮肤上。  
“我会的，康纳……我的宝贝小安卓……我会射在你身体里面，把你灌得满满的，直到你连腿都合不上……”  
汉克一边说着一边腾出一只手来将康纳紧搂住自己的手拉下来引到他们之间那根还未能释放的仿生性器上……  
“乖孩子，像我刚才教你的那样，摸摸你自己……你也想射出来对吗……”  
“是的……嗯……我想……我想要，啊……汉克、给我……”  
康纳剧烈的喘促着，他的处理器被欲望占满，而这欲望中写满了汉克的名字，他迫切的想要更多，汉克的力度，汉克的味道，汉克在他身体里的勃动，汉克的……  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“Fucking！！！”  
随着最后几下猛烈的抽插，汉克低吼着将康纳的腰重重的按下，顶在他的最深处射了个痛快，与此同时他感到几股微凉的液体从康纳的仿生阴茎中射出，喷溅到他的胸口上。  
……  
“康纳？……醒醒康纳……”  
恢复意识的时候，康纳感觉汉克在搂着他的腰把他拉向那个汗湿的怀抱里，不住的亲吻着他的小灯圈，他快速回忆了一下，想起自己在感受到汉克灼热的精液灌入他体内的时候终于系统过载晕了过去，恢复运行的时候，他估算了一下自己大概停机了有1分09秒……  
糟糕！  
康纳按着汉克的肩摇摇晃晃的想要赶紧站起来，汉克在他脚下一软的时候及时搂住了他。  
“别急、别急着动康纳，你先检查一下有没有什么故障……呃、我是说你有没有什么不舒服？”  
汉克安抚着看上去有点慌乱的康纳，说真的，刚刚康纳突然软绵绵的倒在他怀里时候着实是把他吓了一跳。  
“不、不，安德森副队长，没时间了……”  
康纳匆忙的从汉克身上站起来，然后手忙脚乱的扣着自己的衬衣扣子，后穴内流出的那些东西让他手抖了几下都没扣好。  
“怎么？什么没时间？”  
“那个，其实……10分钟前我收到消息，他们已经完成了抓捕……如果，如果没猜错的话，他们应该已经到达附近了。”  
“什么？！！！！FUCK！！！”

指挥车附近的小树林里，那个漂亮的WR400少年得意的挑了挑眉——  
“我就说他们不会有那么快的~”他毫不客气向面前几个表情十分精彩的队员们的伸出手，“愿赌服输！给钱！”


End file.
